Furnishing Lottery
"Furnishing Lottery" is a service that was added after maintenance on July 3, 2017. Furnishing Lottery can be accessed from screen => Lottery. The prizes that are offered are Furniture and Amber. *Offical information Furnishing Lottery Ticket are sold at paid item shop. Drop Rate List Please add the furniture images decorated at home or the result screen here, and add icons and descriptions to Held Items: Interior. Wall ★1 Stuffed Ihm Shelf, Stuffed Coco Shelf, Entz Star Shelf, Red Deep Autumn Wreath, Yellow Deep Autumn Wreath, Green Deep Autumn Wreath, Wall Candle Holder Stuffed Ihm Shelf.png|Stuffed Ihm Shelf Red Deep Fall Wreath.png|Red Deep Autumn Wreath Yel Deep Fall Wreath.png|Yellow Deep Autumn Wreath Green Deep Autumn Wreath.png|Green Deep Autumn Wreath Wall Candle Holder.png|Wall Candle Holder Wall ★2 Phomos Shelf, Bear Shelf, Stuffed Bagwell Shelf, Stuffed Rabis Shelf, Red Withered Wreath, Yellow Withered Wreath, Green Withered, Wall Lantern Phomos Shelf.png|Phomos Shelf Bear Shelf.png|Bear Shelf Red Withered Wreath.png|Red Withered Wreath Yel Withered Wreath.png|Yellow Withered Wreath Gre Withered Wreath.png|Green Withered Wreath Wall Lantern.png|Wall Lantern Wall ★3 Ihm Bear Shelf, Bagwell Phomos Shelf, Rabis Cocoi Shelf, Harvest Tapestry: Black, Harvest Tapestry: White, Ornate Banner: Roselle, Ornate Banner: Galfin, Ornate Banner: Dhorme, Ornate Banner: Farm, Ornate Banner: Regal, Ornate Banner: Shiznee Harvest Tapestry Black.png|Harvest Tapestry: Black Ornate Banner - Roselle.png|Ornate Banner: Roselle Ornate Banner - Farm.png|Ornate Banner: Farm Ornate Banner - Shiznee.png|Ornate Banner: Shiznee Ornate Banner - Dhorme.png|Ornate Banner: Dhorme Ihm Bear Shelf.png|Ihm Bear Shelf Rabis Cocoi Shelf.png|Rabis Cocoi Shelf Add here Furniture ★1 Ornamental Chair: Book, Ornamental Chair: Towel, Ornamental Chair: Doll, Side Table, Jumbo Bear, Firewood Bundle Firewood Bundle.png|Firewood Bundle Ornamental Chair - Book.png|Ornamental Chair: Book Ornamental Chair- Doll.png|Ornamental Chair: Doll Ice Jumbo Bear.png|Ice Jumbo Bear Furniture ★2 Ornamental Chair: Stuffed Ihm, Laced Side Table, Pink Jumbo Stuffed Ihm, Cream Jumbo Stuffed Ihm, Ice Jumbo Bear, Pink Jumbo Bear, Orange Jumbo Stuffed Bagwell, Navy Jumbo Stuffed Bagwell, Yellow Jumbo Stuffed Bagwell, Empty Barrel: Books, Empty Barrel: Plant, Small Desk: Linen, Small Desk: Vegetable Basket, Chest: Roselle, Chest: Galfin, Chest: Dhorme, Chest: Regal, Chest: Farm, Water Jug and Pail: Regal, Water Jug and Pail: Roselle, Firewood Rack, Wooden Candlestand Chest - Regal.png|Chest: Regal Chest - Farm.png|Chest: Farm Chest - Galfin.png|Chest: Galfin Chest - Dhorme.png|Chest: Dhorme Small Table - Linen.png|Small Table:Linen Empty Barrel - Books.png|Empty Barrel: Books Empty Barrel-Plant.png|Empty Barrel: Plant Firewood Rack.png|Firewood Rack Water Jug and Pail - Roselle.png|Water Jug and Pail: Roselle Wooden Candlestand.png|Wooden Candlestand Ornamental Chair - Stuffed Ihm.png|Ornamental Chair: Stuffed Ihm Pink Jumbo Stuffed Ihm.png|Pink Jumbo Stuffed Ihm Orange Jumbo Stuffed Bagwell.png|Orange Jumbo Stuffed Bagwell Laced Side Table.png|Laced Side Table Add here Furniture ★3 Small Bear Chest, Wooden Ihm Chest, Jumbo Panda, Black Candlestand, White Candlestand Black Candlestand.png|Black Candlestand Add here Tabletop ★1 Tabletop ★2 Pom Platter, Yellow Withered Wreath Candle, Green Withered Wreath Candle, Potted Plant: Roselle, Potted Plant: Royal, Potted Plant: Dhorme, Potted Plant: Farm, Potted Plant: Galfin, Potted Plant: Shiznee, Vase: Roselle, Vase: Regal, Vase: Dhorme, Vace: Farm, Vace: Galfin, Vace: Shiznee, Flower: Roselle, Flower: Regal, Flower: Dhorme, Flower: Farm, Flower: Galfin, Flower: Shiznee, Tea Time Set: Roselle, Tea Time Set: Regal, Tea Time Set: Dhorme, Tea Time Set: Farm, Tea Time Set: Galfin, Tea Time Set: Shiznee Vace - Galfin.png|Vace: Galfin Vace - Shiznee.png|Vace: Shiznee Flower-Shiznee.png|Flower: Shiznee Potted Plant - Royal.png|Potted Plant: Royal Tea Time Set - Dhorme.png|Tea Time Set: Dhorme Flower - Roselle.png| Flower: Roselle Add here Tabletop ★3 Pancake Tower Add here Mantel ★1 Doll Mantel, Entz Mantel Add here Mantel ★2 Bear Mantel, Ihm Mantel, Phomos Mantel, Red Withered Mantel Wreath, Yellow Withered Mantel Wreath, Green Withered Mantel Wreath, Mantel Tableware: Roselle, Mantel Tableware: Regal, Mantel Tableware: Dhorme, Mantel Tableware: Farm, Mantel Tableware: Galfin, Mantel Tableware: Shiznee, Mantel Flowers: Roselle, Mantel Flowers: Regal, Mantel Flowers: Dhorme, Mantel Flowers: Farm, Mantel Flowers: Galfin, Mantel Flowers: Shiznee Mantel Tableware - Regal.png|Mantel Tableware: Regal Mantel Tableware - Roselle.png|Mantel Tableware: Roselle Add here Mantel ★3 Mantel Bear Set, Mantel Ihm Ihm Set, Phomos Mantel Set, Mantel Plate: Roselle, Mantel Plate: Regal, Mantel Plate: Dhorme, Mantel Plate: Farm, Mantel Plate: Galfin, Mantel Portrait: Roselle, Mantel Portrait: Regal, Mantel Portrait: Dhorme, Mantel Portrait: Farm, Mantel Portrait: Galfin, Mantel Portrait: Shiznee Mantel Plate - Farm.png|Mantel Plate: Farm Mantel Plate - Roselle.png|Mantel Plate: Roselle Mantel Plate-Dhorme.png|Mantel Plate: Dhorme Mantel Portrait - Roselle.png|Mantel Portrait: Roselle Add here Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Lottery